


Point (Not) Taken

by Inarizakana (kanakanastudio)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inarizaki Hinata Shouyou, Miya Atsumu is Miya Atsumu, Ouran Inspired, Suna Rintarou Was Just Trying to Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanakanastudio/pseuds/Inarizakana
Summary: “Really? Weak, then.” Suna’s face was closer now, and Hinata could see the faint smirk playing at his lips.What an ass, he thought, rolling his eyes. They’re all like this, all the time. He briefly wondered what was in the water in Hyougou that turned all his friends into assholes. “Am I wrong?”“Obviously.” Hinata dropped his hands, choosing to cross his arms instead, chin jutting out to look up defiantly at Suna “I’m a very strong spiker, you know.”“Then stop me.”A short fic roughly based on the Kyoya/Haruhi scene in the "The Sun, The Sea, And The Host Club!" episode! Hinata is dense and Suna is just trying to help get Atsumu's point across. Funny, short (like Hinata), and just some fun I wanted to write for my friends.Thank you very much Chrono, for your wonderful ideas in this, and Sky, for beating me with the description stick. The both of them put up with me so much and are the reason this isn't full of spelling errors or repeat words!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Point (Not) Taken

When Hinata had gone to grab snacks for himself and the twins, he hadn’t planned on getting into a fight. Usually, Hinata is smart, and avoids fights at all costs. But when he saw a couple of middle schoolers getting picked on outside the conbini he couldn’t help it. Who else was going to say something?

So when he came back, popsicle pressed to his stinging cheek and a bag full of snacks, he should’ve been expecting the blowup. He _should have._ But once he explained what had happened, his friends would understand. 

Right?

“Shouyou, what the _hell_ were ya thinkin’?” Atsumu had him by the front of his shirt, looking for all the world like he was seconds away from adding another bruise to Hinata’s already-purple cheek. Hinata scowled, his now-melted popsicle still pressed in its plastic to his face. 

“I was thinking that no one else was gonna help those kids, and I was there. What’s the problem?” He tried to pull away from Atsumu, but to no avail.

The setter tightened his grip on the front of his shirt, his jaw clenched as he debated what to do with his reckless friend. “You—“ Atsumu began, but was cut off when Osamu came to Hinata’s rescue. 

“‘Tsumu, yer snacks are meltin’, ‘m gonna eat yers if ya don’t get over here.” Osamu’s face was gloomy, but at least he wasn’t yelling. Hinata took that as a good thing. 

When Atsumu finally let go, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. The twins attention span was pretty much equal to that of goldfish, or maybe rambunctious puppies. By the end of the day, they’d have forgotten about it, and he’d come up with an excuse for his swollen cheek at practice the next day. Easy-peasy!

  
  
  


After the fifth time— or maybe it was fiftieth?— trying to beg Atsumu to set another ball for him, to no avail, Hinata had given up. Apparently the twins _hadn’t_ forgotten about his little ‘tussle’ at the convenience store the day before, and had proceeded to tell the entire team about it. 

He’d already had a nerve-wracking talk with Kita before practice about ‘proper conduct’, and getting an adult to help in dangerous situations. He’d gone to the nurses office, he was good to practice. Everything was _fine._ But Atsumu didn’t agree, which meant Hinata’s extra practice was spent with his serves and a lot of frustration, his stormcloud following him into the locker room. 

Hinata was too in his own head to notice the other presence in the room with him, having assumed most of his other teammates would’ve gone home already. So when he found himself hauled from his previous spot in front of his locker, halfway through changing from his practice shirt to his regular clothes to head home, he was wholly unprepared. 

“Wha— _senpai?_ ” Hinata squawked, bare back pressed uncomfortably against the metal doors behind him. Suna had him caged, arms on either side of him, and was looking down at him with an expression Hinata couldn’t place. It wasn’t quite _anger_ , but it was just as intense. 

Suna was quiet for a minute, letting Hinata stew in his own head before speaking. “You’re smaller than you think,” he finally said, his yellow eyes boring a hole into Hinata’s skull. 

Hinata paused for a second, mind reeling. His stomach did a flip that he didn’t want to decipher the meaning of, and then his brain caught up with what Suna had said. He scowled, glaring at the taller boy.

“I am not _small_!” Hinata shot back, hands coming up to try to shove Suna off, but he didn’t budge. If anything, he just leaned in closer, pressing into Hinata’s palms as if the boy wasn’t trying to actively push him off. 

“Really? Weak, then.” Suna’s face was closer now, and Hinata could see the faint smirk playing at his lips. _What an ass_ , he thought, rolling his eyes. They’re all like this, all the time. He briefly wondered what was in the water in Hyougou that turned all his friends into assholes. “Am I wrong?”

“Obviously.” Hinata dropped his hands, choosing to cross his arms instead, chin jutting out to look up defiantly at Suna “I’m a very strong spiker, you know.” 

That was apparently the _wrong_ thing to say because the next thing he knew, Suna had his wrists trapped above his head, his sly grin now obvious on his face. 

“Then stop me,” he chided, chuckling as Hinata squirmed, strong hands holding the younger boy in place. Suna raised an eyebrow as Hinata struggled, giving him time to try for his futile escape. After letting him attempt— and fail— again, Suna sighed. “You can’t, Shouyou. You couldn’t stop me, regardless of what I did to you right now. Do you get that?”

Suna’s grip tightened on his wrists, holding them both above his head with one hand now, the other coming down to hold his chin. Hinata stopped moving, eyes wide as Suna’s face came closer. He felt like his heart might beat out of it’s chest, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was praying that he didn’t look as embarrassed as he felt, his palms sweaty and his face starting to burn.

“You know Atsumu had a point, right?” He whispered against Hinata’s lips before pulling away, ignoring the red flush was spreading down Hinata’s neck.

“I—“ Hinata started, voice cracking. His cheeks burned hotter, so he took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself before continuing. Thinking was becoming increasingly difficult, because even though Suna was now no longer in his face, he still had Hinata firmly pinned against the lockers. “I get what you’re trying to say, Senpai.” 

“Do you?” Suna raised an eyebrow, glancing from Hinata’s face to his wrists, where he’d stopped struggling entirely. “Do you get it, Shouyou-kun? That you’d have to call for help right now. That you are _incapable_ of—“

Before Suna had a chance to finish his sentence, an unfortunately familiar voice filled the locker room. 

“Gimme a sec, ‘Samu, forget ma bag! Yeah, yeah, I’ll grab the damn groceries on the way home.” Atsumu was talking on the phone, voice getting louder as he got closer. Hinata’s eyes widened, eyes flicking between Suna and the direction of Atsumu’s voice. 

Suna grimaced, but before he could drop Hinata’s hands, step away, _anything…._ Atsumu rounded the corner. He froze, phone miraculously not falling from his hand as he took in the sight in front of him. 

“What the…. _Sunarin what the fuck_ .” In true Atsumu fashion, he managed to go from shocked to pissed in half a second. Hinata momentarily considered if he should be concerned, but decided Atsumu was probably already as mad at _him_ as he could be. Atsumu already wasn’t tossing to him, so how much worse could it get?

Suna’s last words— cut off by Atsumu’s arrival— replayed in Hinata’s head and he saw an opportunity.

“Oh look, Senpai! My help is here! Guess I don’t need to call anyone after all,” he chirped, grinning up at Suna, hoping his flaming cheeks didn’t detract from his attempt at sarcasm. 

Atsumu either missed Hinata’s tone, or was on a collision course with bad decisions anyway, because the next thing Hinata knew, Suna had let go of him and was holding Atsumu’s arm in his hand, stopping him mid-punch.

“Atsumu, calm down,” Suna hissed, trying to wrestle the blond boy so that he couldn’t attempt another swing at Suna’s face. It worked— Hinata wondered if _anyone_ could get out of Suna’s grip, and decided that he shouldn’t feel bad about not being able to earlier— and he pinned Atsumu’s arms behind his back.

“The fuck were ya tryin’ ta do t’Shouyou!” Atsumu snapped, kicking at Suna now that his arms were useless. It was rapidly turning into a full-on brawl, which Hinata took to mean that he was no longer needed. 

He stepped around the wrestling boys, thankful they weren’t blocking him from grabbing his stuff. He shrugged on his shirt and was wondering if he could sneak out of the locker room without them noticing when Atsumu called for him. 

“Shouyou!” Hinata turned to see Atsumu holding Suna in a headlock that did _not_ look like it was going the last long. “Now’s yer chance! Give ‘im hell for earlier!” 

Suna scowled, fully focused on prying free from Atsumu’s grasp. Hinata watched them for a moment, then shoved the rest of his things in his bag and closed his locker. Atsumu was struggling to hold Suna now, but shot Shouyou a big smile. 

“C’mon! He deserves it, the git,” Atsumu made a show of tightening his grip and for a moment Hinata was almost worried about Suna, except the boy in question didn’t seem concerned at all. 

Hinata made his decision quickly, although saying he actually thought anything through before speaking might have been giving him too much credit.

He sighed dramatically, shaking his head at Atsumu and pursing his lips. “I can’t do that Atsumu-san,” he said, eyes wide with false innocence. “I’m not supposed to get into fights with people bigger than me, remember?”

Both the boys in front of him froze, then looked at him at the exact same time. They had the same expression on their faces, apparently unamused with Hinata making light of the whole ordeal. 

“Atsumu,” Suna said slowly, and Atsumu let go of him, the both of them standing and adjusting their clothes from the results of their squabbling. 

Atsumu nodded, not needing Suna to say anything else. His eyes narrowed at Shouyou, and he cracked his knuckles loudly. “Ya think this is all a big _joke_ , Shouyou?” He smiled, all teeth and an expression that Hinata knew meant trouble, and then both he and Suna lunged for him. 

They missed him— _barely_ — and Hinata sprinted out of the locker room, both in a rush of glee from his objectively amusing comment and panic, because both the boys chasing him were absolutely intent on _something_ and he was sure he probably didn’t want to know what it was. 

But, hey, he got their point!  
  


Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm hoping to have more Haikyuu fics posted soon, I'm working on a ton right now. This will be my comfort fandom for a while so I look forward to having more to show you!  
> Feel free to message me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/inarizakana) if you're an adult (it's 18+, I will block minors!) and a multishipper lol! I RT....a lot. But feel free to yell at me about fics or Haikyuu anytime!
> 
> See y'all in the next one~


End file.
